1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining part, in particular a fastening plate, for securing bindings on snowboards or the like. The invention specifically pertains to retaining parts having holes intended for receiving fasteners such as fastening screws which can be screwed into predetermined or predeterminable mounts such as screw mounts on the snowboard or the like. The fasteners brace or hold the retaining part on the snowboard or the like. The holes form a pattern wherein the retaining pat can be fixed on the snowboard or the like in different positions relative to the mounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bindings for snowboards or the like typically have a base plate which rests on the upper side of the snowboard, and have a large central circular opening and a circumferential border provided with an end-side toothing arrangement. An essentially circular fastening plate fits into said circular opening, and can be secured by screws to the snowboard, with the base plate of the snowboard binding being braced in a frictionally locking manner between a circular border region of the fastening plate and the upper side of the snowboard. The base plate is additionally fixed in a positive locking manner by the end-side toothing arrangement on the circular opening of the base plate engaging into an end-side mating toothing arrangement on the circumferential border of the fastening plate. In this manner, it is possible to fasten the base plate, and thus also the snowboard binding, in principle in any rotary position relative to a vertical axis of the snowboard.
It is already known in principle, for the purpose of receiving the fastening screws, to provide rows of holes on the fastening plate such that, with the correspondingly modified arrangement of the screws, the fastening plate can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the snowboard. Accordingly, therefore, the snowboard binding can be mounted in different positions relative to the screw mounts in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the snowboard.